Blizzard
by Hmm I'm thinking
Summary: When Bellamy and Clarke have an argument she wants some space so leaves camp but when she's caught out in a blizzard who will save her? Rated T for language *Bellarke*
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a Bellarke story not sure how long it will be at the moment guess reviews will tell :) **

**I don't own any of the 100 **

The constant shouting in the camp was getting too much, every one arguing about how they were going to survive winter, people were shouting over each other and nothing was getting sorted. That's when Clarke decided to sneak out of camp she couldn't stand the noise anymore she'd had a stressful few days countless injuries and arguing with Bellamy about tactics which ended with her storming away because they couldn't agree on anything. 'Bellamy Blake why do we have to argue all the time' she thought to herself, she shouldn't care about Bellamy but she does and she cares about him more each day.

she thought back to there argument earlier on 'Clarke get your head out of your ass, you really think the grounders will shelter us for the winter' he snapped at her, she wouldn't show it but it hurt her when he shouted at her in that tone 'If we make a truce offer them things they need like medicine then why not Bellamy it's worth a shot!' She big back, he rolled his eyes at her and it made her even more angry. 'Oh mighty Princess and your magical medicines they are savages we can't negotiate with them' he realised as soon as he said it that it was harsh and a low blow she was the best medic they had and they'd be lost with out her. 'If that's what you think then fine! Don't come running to me when you injure yourself then Bellamy Blake' she said with bitterness and stormed out of the door without a look behind her. 'Princess wait...' But she was gone.

She knew it was freezing and she shouldn't sneak out but once she was a few miles away she could finally think straight no teenagers bickering, no one pestering her because they had a minor cut. There was a stillness and it gave her peace, she hardly got any time to herself these days so this was perfect she didn't have to be a leader out here she could just be Clarke. She kept walking aimlessly for miles and miles trying to stop herself from thinking about Bellamys crooked smile and how it made her feel, when suddenly she realised the weather had changed that it was much colder than it was before and the sky had turned an eerily dark grey, she shivered realising she was only in a flimsy jacket that had plenty of holes in it 'Damn it, I shouldn't have got distracted' she whispered to herself. The surroundings were different from what she'd seen before she didn't know where she was and that's when the snow started to fall.

**BACK AT CAMP**

The arguments had slowly dispersed a few hours ago so Bellamy decided to venture from his tent hoping it was safe enough for him not to be berated by the rest of the camp. He guesses he should go find Clarke he'd been pretty harsh on her early, only 'cause he didn't want to admit she was right, she was always right he though but he hated to admit it. They'd slowly become to be what you could call friends he admired her dedication she always wanted to help someone such a selfless girl 'snap out of it Bellamy that's Clarke your thinking of' he berated himself he wouldn't let him think of her like that, he couldn't possibly allow himself to like her as more than just a friend he had Octavia to look after she was his main priority, but that didn't stop her from constantly creeping into his mind he wondered when he stopped hating her and started to feel for her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Octavia nearly ran into him 'Bellamy please say you've seen Clarke!' She said desperately. It made his heart go cold he hadn't seen her since their argument. 'What no I haven't seen her for hours what's going on O' panic filled his voice. 'She's not in camp and there's a storm coming Bell' Bellamy looked over the trees and saw a dark grey sky then white it was blizzard and the thought of Clarke out there cold,alone and angry with him these thoughts snapped him out of his revere 'Octavia get Jasper and Monty now! We're going after her' he snapped at his little sister before running to get his gun and stuff rations into his pack. He needed Clarke he would not let her go!

'Oh shit well this is fucking great I'm lost and it's snowing well done Clarke' she angrily shouted to herself. She tried to get her bearings trying to remember the direction she came from, but she couldn't remember so just started to run in any direction hoping to find her way back to camp and Bellamy. The snow got heavier and heavier blocking her view all she could see was white and before she knew what was going on she was falling, her foot got caught on a root, she waited for the ground to hit her but it didn't happen. She slammed into side of the steep rock face and was tumbling further and further the pain was excruciating as her head kept hitting the rocks and all her bones felt like they were being torn apart. After what felt like hours she hit the bottom with so much force it knocked the air right out of her lungs and that's when she screamed, there was a sharp constant pain in her leg she tried to move but her body wouldn't let her, the light around her eyes were dimming and everything became blurry she got a quick glance and the branch sticking out of her leg before her world went black and she silently called out 'Bellamy' as the snow fell heavy around her crumpled body.

**Will Bellamy find her in time? And will he finally be able to tell Clarke about his growing feelings.**

**I really hope to carry on so please let me know what you think and how you would like the story to continue don't worry Bellarke moments will definitely be coming up as they are my favourite! **

**Please** **review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing as I had a few followers already and had written a second chapter thought I might as well upload the second chapter, enjoy**!

The snow was falling thick and fast they'd been walking for at least an hour and Clarke's tracks had faded quickly because of the snow. Bellamy's pace had become quicker the more time that had passed 'Octavia hurry up! We need to find Clarke' Bellamy snapped. 'Bell I'm trying but we aren't all as fast as you, I want to find Clarke just as much as you do ok' she replied breathing heavy. Bellamy couldn't focus all he could think of was finding Clarke, his princess and making sure she was safe, he knew he could stop Clarke from doing what she wanted she was a grown woman for Gods sake but he couldn't help but want to look after she was the only other person he cared for like this other than his sister. He quickened his pace he just knew his princess needed him and he would not lose her!

'Bellamy we've been walking for hours, we can hardly see anything it's pointless, Clarke's probably found shelter and is waiting for the storm to pass lets just go back' Jasper said breaking the silence. 'Are you fucking serious Jasper there is no shelter out here you are more than welcome to go back to camp but I am not going back till I find Clarke ok? That goes for you two as well! He shouted to Octavia and Monty. Over the last few weeks Octavia had noticed the looks Bellamy and Clarke had been giving each other she could slowly see the hatred changing between them it was turning in to something new, love? She didn't know but she knew Bellamy would do anything for Clarke so she quickened her pace to catch up with Bellamy. 'Bell we'll find her, it's ok she's strong and she wouldn't dare die with you about' she said as gently as she could, 'I know O but I cant help thinking that's she's hurt...' His words were cut short when he saw Clarke's boot lodged into a root his breathe became icy. He ran as fast as he could to wear the boot was and was horrified to see a sheer drop and a crumpled mass at the bottom.

'Hey wait up where are you going! Bellamy!' Octavia shouted whilst running towards him, she froze and let a gasp escape as she looked at what he was seeing Clarke at the bottom of a steep drop blood oozing from her head...

Monty and Jasper finally caught up just as Bellamy was easing him self down the drop. 'O what happened...' Jasper froze just as Month did there only medic no not Clarke it can't be. Bellamy tried to go as quick as he could done the slope trying not to injure himself, he would be no use if he hurt himself too. 'Come on Clarke be ok, be ok' he whispered to himself as he was nearing the bottom. As soon as his feet touched the floor he ran to her not even aware of Octavia coming up behind him. 'Bell is she ok?' Octavia whimpered. He didn't answered he was to occupied checking over the extent of all her injuries a bloodied gash on the side of her head where she had obviously hit when falling, multiple cuts and bruises traced her face. He threatened to break when he saw the branch sticking out of her leg with blood pooling around it and then back to her face he'd not noticed how pale her skin was and how blue her lips had become. He quickly placed two fingers to her neck to see if there was a pulse 'please God let there be a pulse' he thought. He pulled his hand back shocked by the cold taking a deep breathe he tried again relieved to feel a pulse it was weak but it was there. 'She's alive' he shouted breathing heavily. 'Princess can you hear me, princess come on wake up we need you!' Tears threatened to fall down his face but he new he needed to be strong, he slipped of his jacket and pulled it round her to try and warm her up.

Clarke was faintly aware of someone above her but she couldn't open her eyes to figure out who it was. She willed her eyes to open, forcing her muscles to move in her arms and legs but they wouldn't move all she could feel was an overwhelming pain from her legs and a throbbing in her head clouding her thoughts, there was only one thing that she wanted at that moment and it was Bellamy Blake. That's when she heard him she could tell his voice from miles away she wanted to call out tell him she was ok but she couldn't move her eyelids fluttered ever so slightly then the darkness claimed her again...

He saw a faint flutter of her eyelids he took a sigh of relief. 'Come on princess wake up, I need you tell me what to do how can I help you...' That's when the tears fell from his eyes he shut them to take some deep breathes and that's when he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his cheek he opened his eyes to see that icy hand belonged to his princess, Clarke. 'Oh my God Clarke are you all right what happened, what shall I do, how can I help...' He sobbed in to her hand 'shh' she managed weakly dropping her hand she took a deep breathe trying to clear her vision 'leave branch in...clean and stitch head...need warmth...soo cold...watch for hyperthermia...' That's all she could manage before she slipped away again into the warmth of the darkness.

Octavia had stood back throughout their altercation not wanting to break their moment, there was nothing she could do any way but look on as her brother broke down over Clarke 'We need to get her back to camp Raven will know what to do' Octavia said finally breaking the silence. Bellamy didn't wait two seconds before lifting Clarke up gently in his ams trying his best to support her weight in his arms without jostling her. His eyes were glassy but full of determination he was going to get his princess back and safe he needed to be her knight in shining armour.

The storm had passed but it was still icy cold Bellamy kept glancing down at Clark making sure her breathing was even, her lips were still unnervingly blue which shook Bellamy to his very core they needed to get back and fast. 'Bellamy your going to freeze' Octavia started, He'd completely forgotten that he had given his jacket to Clarke and that the others were even there, the three of them had been silent during their walk back and his thoughts too tangled up with Clarke to remember they were there. 'I'm fine O, she needs it, I'll be fine were nearly back any way' he spoke in a monotone trying to keep himself together. 'Me and Monty will run on make sure Raven knows to expect us and has the med nay ready' it was the first thing Jasper had said in hours, Bellamy simply nodded as the other two ran on...

BACK AT CAMP

Raven was interrupted by Monty running up to her mumbling something about Clarke being injured but that was all she needed to her she ran to the med bay and set up a table with seaweed and the remaining suturing equipment they had left. 'Monty We need Moonshine now!' Raven shouted she needed to have everything prepared because they all needed Clarke and if something went wrong then they would all be lost.

The camp was in sight this made Bellamy almost break in to a run in the last 20 minutes her breathing had become quieter and the blood kept dripping down her face she needed help quick. He ran through the gates to the med bay just as a seizure racked Clarke's body making Bellamy's world fall apart.

**What did you think? Positive and negative feedback welcomed! I'm open to any ideas as well. Looking forward to carrying on the story with plenty of Bellarke :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I can't believe how many followers I have already you guys don't know how much it means to me, Im so glad to see you guys like the story so far! Thank you all for follows and reviews! **

Bellamy couldn't breathe Clarke was shaking violently in his arms and he didn't know how to stop it. He ran as fast as his legs would let him into the med bay laying Clarke down on one of the hard metal beds 'Raven do some thing' it came out as a choked sob he couldn't imagine losing Clarke she was the one who held him together his co-leader the one who believed in him when he didn't believe in himself. 'Fuck she's freezing, she needs heat get as many blankets as you can, I think her organs are failing because she's too cold that's what's causing the seizure' Raven ordered. Bellamy didn't hesitate he grabbed the blankets around the med bay almost throwing them at Raven before running out into the camp shouting at people for blankets, he came back with 5 more and ran to Clarke's side and wrapping the blankets around her shaking body he grabbed her hand and started rubbing his thumb in small circles. 'Come on princess' he willed her, she looked so small in front of him the girl who always tried to stay strong and not seem weak looked like she would break if you touched her.

She slowly stopes convulsing after 10 minutes which to Bellamy felt like a life time, her colour was slowly coming back to her. 'Bellamy we need to sort out her other injuries we need to stop the blood and get that branch out of her leg' Raven said softly seeing how much ?he was affected by the still girl in front of him. He blinked back to reality looking at Raven with pleading eyes 'Will she be ok?' His voice had never sounded so weak the arrogant leader was gone. 'She's over the worst but the wound on her head looks deep and we need to make sure that leg doesn't get infected, she replied 'I'm going to need you to hold her down I don't think she'll wake up but if she does I can't have her moving these stitched need to be straight or it's going to cause her more pain' she risked a glance at Bellamy as she spoke he took a deep breath stood up and positioned his hands over her delicate shoulders. Raven cleaned the wound with moonshine then went stitch Clarke up she moved slowly trying not to touch the tender skin around the wound, to Bellamys relief she didn't wake up but the story was different when it came to the branch sticking out of her leg.

As soon as Raven went to remove it Clarke's eyes widened in horror and a bloodcurdling scream came from her throat 'Raven stop your hurting her! Your fucking hurting her!' Bellamy couldn't contain his anger, that scream tore through him like a knife he hated swing her like this. 'I need to get branch out now Bellamy there's nothing else I can do ok' she sighed knowing Clarke must be in so much pain.

Clarke's eyes were darting across the room she couldn't focus everything was blurry her head throbbing and her leg was on fire her breathes were ragged and strained the pain was excruciating she wanted it to stop 'Bellamy' she breathed with teeth clenched together, a warm calloused had enclosed her small freezing one giving her reassurance 'It's ok princess, it's ok, this is going to hurt but you can't move ok' he tried to sound strong for her. Everything was still swimming in front of her eyes but his voice anchored her to reality she only made out small words 'hurt...still...can't move' then remembered her leg that's what he was talking about she gripped his hand as hard as her semi-conscious self would let her and gritted her teeth waiting for the pain.

Bellamy simply nodded at Raven telling her to carry on, he gripped her hand even harder and in that moment Raven Yankee the branch out of Clarke's leg and another scream ripped through her throat, Bellamy whispered to her trying to keep her calm 'shh princess it's over your ok, breathe, I've got you' it took all his strength not to cry himself but he would not let himself be weak in front of her she needed him. Clarke's sobbed the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before and it took all her will power to not drift back into the unconscious darkness but she tried to stay awake for Bellamy she could hear the strain in his voice she had never seen him like this ever before and it broke her heart to know she was the cause. 'Bellamy you know what to do' she gestured to her leg, he reluctantly let go of his princesses hand and held her leg steady as Raven prepared to stitch up the gaping whole in Clarke's leg.

The needle went in and she thrashed on the table trying to hold on her screams but it became to much and as the needle went in again she could no longer hold on 'Bellamy I need you' was all she managed to say before the darkness welcomed her back to the painless unconsciousness.

Raven finally managed to sow Clarke up putting seaweed on the top and using a piece of old t-shirt to stop the excess blood seeping through stitches. 'It's done' she breathed. Bellamy nodded a silent thank you and sat next to Clarke gently grabbing a hand that had slowly warmed up due to the mountains of blankets covering her, it was almost a humouring sight but when he looked and her bruised face and sweat covered brow he was reminded of the hell she'd been through.

He refused to leave her no matter how many times Octavia came in and said she'd watch Clarke so he could sleep, he simply shook his head and said he couldn't leave her that it was his fault she went out alone and was now injured. Octavia finally gave up and left him in the same position next to Clarke her hand in his.

'Princess you need to get better ok, the camp needs you...hell I need you, so get your butt back to me ok.' Had spoke to her the whole night apologised for being an asshole about 20 times but her never felt it was enough, he needed to see her bright blue eyes to know she would be ok... So that he would be ok.

Her sleep was fitful tossing and turning mumbling his name, which he couldn't lie it made him smile a bit to know she was thinking about him. He made sure she was warm enough after all she was lying in the snow for God knows how long 'your fault' he kept reminding himself, 'if she doesn't wake up it's your fault' he told himself as exhaustion took over and he fell asleep hand in hand with his princess.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) please review if you would like me to continue. Constructive criticism is welcome and ideas on how I should carry on are welcome too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a little longer to update had Uni assignments to complete do didn't have a much spare time, I hope it's worth the wait. I still can't believe how many people like this story I'm shocked! Thank you**

'Bellamy' it was just a whisper but it stirred him from his sleep, groggily he opened his eyes and to his surprise his princess was staring at him with her piercing blue eyes.

'Clarke oh my God, Clarke your awake I'm sorry It was all my fault, how do you feel, are you ok?' The words wouldn't come out quick enough he was still in shock he didn't expect her to be awake. 'Shh Bell I'm alright' her voiced betrayed her as it hitched when she eased herself up on to her elbows. 'Mind filling me in?' She smirked.

Bellamy was staring at her in awe so it took him a few seconds to reply 'I found you at the bottom of a drop there was blood everywhere you were so cold...I thought I lost you...' He trailed of into a whisper. She shifted herself more so she was fully sat up, it killed her to move her head was throbbing and she was sure she could feel bruises creeping up her back 'Hey, Bellamy look at me' she said grabbing his hand 'You haven't lost me and you won't lose me ok' Bellamy just looked up to her with his soft brown eyes, Clarke and never seen so much pain in them, does Bellamy actually care about me she thought. 'It's just all my fault you wouldn't have walked off if I hadn't been such a dick to you before. Princess I will never ever do that again the thought of losing you... I can't even bare to think' Bellamy couldn't believe what he was saying he had never thought he would pretty much be declaring that he loved Clarke any time soon.

'Bellamy Blake don't you even dare try and blame yourself, I was the one who walked off it was my choice so don't you dare blame yourself ok?' She told him trying to hold herself together it really hit her how much he cared for her and she hated the thought of him blaming himself for her stupidity.

'Ok' he said barely a whisper 'Bellamy you are the best man I know, without you I wouldn't be alive ok so take it easy on yourself. I'll live' she smirked at the end of the sentence, and then it was to much for Bellamy that smile sent him over the edge and all the worry and guilt rushed away from him as he bought his rough lips down to her soft ones. Clarke was taken back Bellamy Blake the guy who hated her guts was kissing her... And she liked it. He pulled back 'I'm sorry I...' She didn't let him finish the sentence as her lips were back on his hungry for him, she breathed in his sweet sent and he deepened the kiss entwining his army around her waist and she did the same around his neck. Her thoughts were filled of him, she never wanted the kiss to end 'Hey Bellamy how's Clarke...oh um sorry I'll go' Octavia said blushing. They pulled apart as much as it pained them 'No O' stay it's fine' Clarke said feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

Bellamy cleared his throat and tried to avoid the gaze of his little sister. 'So Clarke how are you feeling, we cleaned the cuts on your head and removed a branch from your leg a sowed it up but I don't know if you need anything else done I tried my best' Octavia stumbled. 'Thanks O' my head feels like someone's hit me with a hammer and my leg is still on fire and I'm pretty sure Ive busted my back a little but you did a good job I'm ok' Clarke smiled back trying to stand up.

'Woah princess where the hell do you think your going, you have just been through major trauma' Bellamy said with concern grabbing hold of Clarke's shoulder. She winced and lay back down slightly out of breathe she didn't realise how bad she actually felt and the pain made her slightly dizzy 'mmm ok, sorry thought i was ok' she breathed, eyes shut and teeth clenched. Worry crept over Bellamy and Octavia's face 'Clarke are you ok, what's wrong' He pleaded. 'Back hurts that's all just need to breathe' she said barely audible.

Bellamy gently rolled Clarke on her front so he could asses her back and was horrified at what he saw 'O how the hell did you miss this! It could be come infected' Bellamy almost screamed, he was looking at a large gash running down her spine surrounded by black and blue bruises. 'I.. Sorry I didn't know she had her jacket on I couldn't tell' Octavia said panicked. A groan escaped Clarke's mouth as Bellamy gingerly touched her back 'it needs to be cleaned and bandaged' Clarke instructed.

Octavia grabbed the moonshine whilst Bellamy intwined his hand with Clarke's he knew this was going to hurt. As soon as the alcohol touched her skin Clarke had to bite back a scream it was torture. She breathed heavily through her nose not daring to open her mouth as she knew a scream would follow. Bellamy squeezed her hand try it to offer support he hated seeing that look of pain on her face.

'All done' Clarke let out a breathe she'd been holding, she'd become pale because of the pain and she yearned for sleep as her head throbbed from the fall yesterday. As if reading her thoughts Bellamy spoke 'it's ok princess you can sleep I'll hold the fort down' Clarke hummed a reply to tired to open her mouth drifting peacefully into sleep

Bellamy looked at her peaceful form even with cuts and bruises over her face she was still beautiful, he lent down and kissed her forehead 'sweet dreams princess' he whispered knowing she was going to be alright.

**Hoping to carry on further showing Clarke's recovery and how her and Bellamy grow together. Would really appreciate reviews as they really motivate me. Thank you all who have followed, favourited and reviews it means the world :) **


End file.
